Drabbled Up Draco
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: The name says it all, Basically a mix of Draco Drabbles with random HP characters...R&R!
1. The Supreme Overlord of the Universe

"Draco, why do you look so good?" An almost inaudible grunt came from the corner of the cold room, where too boys sat emersed in their own worlds. One was reading Wizard Porn, the other happily consuming food, openly staring at the lounging blonde with admiration.

"Quite simply Goyle, I am the Supreme Overlord of this Universe" drawled a blonde-haired boy as he lounged casually in the Slytherin common-room not bothering to look up from the romping couple pictured in the first article 'Pose Artistically in Sex!'.

"Really?" grunted Goyle, a rather thick boy with few brains and the body of an under-sized troll before stuffing another Pumpkin Pasty between his sugar-coated lips.

"Of course I am you stupid Ogre!" Draco raised his voice with outrage, looking up from the pictures and glaring with all his might at the lump of flesh sitting before him tastelessly adorned in Slytherin Robes.

"Prove it" another grumble emerged, much like the small Earthquakes preceeding an erupting Volcano.

"How do you think I got this damned handsome?" smirked Draco as he turned to the next page and watched the naked images with mild interest, "Only the Supreme Overlord of the Universe could look as good as me."

**Hey, just thought I'd start writing little things since my attention span has lessened a little :D Anyways, Review and let me know what you think...!**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	2. Draco, Snape and a Potion

"Draco!" whined a voice very close to the delicate left ear-drum of a fair-haired boy as he lay surrounded by the silken green sheets of his bed. "I'm bored" the girl stated as she leant over Draco, her long black hair resting in his face uncomfortably as she shifted to kiss the base of his neck.

"Congratulations." Draco stated before turning away to avoid her tongue slithering anywhere else on his godly body.

"Draco!" she was complaining again as she made futile attempts to strip him naked.

"Pansy!" Draco finally cracked as her hand made its way down his boxers and gripped his flaxen penis, "Not today!"

"But why Drakey!" she pouted repulsively at him, "You always want me!"

"It's a long story involving Me, Snape and a Potion." Draco gravely said, looking down at his still flat groin.

"You can never have sex again!" Pansy explained, furiously moving her hand up and down his penis in an effort to revive it.

"In a week, but its going to seem like forever if you don't stop touching me!"

**Again, Please Review!!**


	3. Dejected Dreams

Deep within the Slytherin dormitories, a young pointy faced boy lay between the forest green covers of a relatively large and comfortable looking bed. His fine blonde hair was plastered to his sweaty face and his body twitched feverishly in his sleep as two friends watched over him.

"What do you think he's dreaming about Blaise?" A short, black-haired girl asked the only other occupant of the room. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her face filled with worry.

"Who cares?" the boy, Blaise, sleepily replied looking out the window, and then asked "You got a camera Pansy?"

"I care, _and_, you will not be taking a photo of my future husband looking like that!" she haughtily replied, sticking her nose into the air and turning her head away.

"NO!" cried Draco, suddenly awakening from his sleep, sitting straight in his bed his bed sheets sticking to his sweat laden limbs, causing both Blaise and Pansy to stare in shock.

"You don't want to marry me?" Pansy asked, her bottom-lip trembling and tears forming in her eyes as Blaise chuckled venomously in the corner.

"No, I was ugly!"


	4. Naughty Boy

His nose was blocked, his grey eyes watery. The great Draco Malfoy had fallen for the flu. His usually pristine hair was mussed; his nose was rubbed raw by cheap tissues. The Slytherin Sex God looked a proper mess.

Awoken again, he was tired, he was sick, and he could hear footsteps approaching his bed. "Pansy?" he called feebly presuming she was missing her daily shag.

"No? Blaise?" he asked, the silent figure, wondering who else could be wanting his body so early in the morning.

Not a sound but the footsteps and Draco's sniffling could be heard until he asked again, his voice shaking with uncertainty, "Crabbe?, Goyle?". The footsteps slowed, coming to a rest at the foot of his bed. Sweat was beading on his forehead, his hands were shaking. He was nervous, he was scared.

He could hear them breathing beyond the velvet green hangings. He knew they were there; they were chuckling; laughing at his expense as he wiped his nose for what seemed the millionth time. "Who's there?" he called, scared by his own wavering voice.

As the curtains spread open, Draco's breath was stolen. It was her, the girl of his dreams, dressed in black leather; wearing nought but panties and a bra. It was Professor McGonagall carrying that whip, about to spank him.

"You've been a very naughty boy…"


	5. Sexcapades

"Draco!" a dark-haired scottish girl called after the handsome blonde in the crowded corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ignoring her calls, he kept walking; he had places to be, and people to do!

"Draco! I've missed you!" Spinning around, he could no longer ignore her; this was the perfect opportunity for another one of his famous sexcapades. "I've missed you too honey!"

"Really?" she asked, a smile stretching her lips, "I was just wondering, if we could, you know, do what we did last night again?"

"You up for it now?" Draco asked as he glanced down at his custom made watch.

"Now? Right now?" she stuttered, surprised at his answer, yet joyed by the prospect.

"Most certainly" he replied smugly smirking at her shocked face, "I'll make you cum before you know it."

"But where?" her voice husky, and full of want.

"There are several available spaces;" Draco began, "The Prefects Bathroom, The Quidditch Pitch, A Broom Closet, or my personal favourite, Snape's Office"

**And another for the archives...Please Review!!**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


	6. Nudist

"Hey look!" bellowed a Gryffindor from across the Great Hall, "Malfoy's wearing no clothes!" as the famous blonde-haired Slytherin strutted between the long house tables. Gallantly ignoring the laughs and snide comments, he continued his path to sit between his two friends, Pansy and Blaise.

"What-do-you-mean-I'm-wearing-no-clothes?" he demanded eyeing off his best-friends, "What did you do to my clothes?"

"I for one did nothing Draco, but you should wear this less more often. It's appealing" Pansy replied, her lashes fluttering and her fingers itching to run across his sculpted chest. "I really could cope seeing you like this more often."

"Some of us prefer to not walk around half naked" he answered, looking pointedly at her cut-off skirt barely covering the essentials before rounding on Blaise.

"Clearly" She muttered before moving closer, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Well, Draco, I simply adorned you in my latest clothing range. Nudist." Blaise replied

"And don't tell me, it looks like I'm not wearing anything?" Draco replied, briskly brushing Pansy's roaming hands away.

"That's why it's called Nudist!" Blaise exclaimed with a huge grin.

"I hate you."

**Make your mark and be on ye way!!! (Or you could Review!!!)**


	7. Light Changing

Lying on his back, she was on top occasionally grunting as she shifted her body to align better with his. "You better get this over with Granger, I haven't got all day!" he groaned as her hips ground almost painfully into his own.

"It's not as easy as you seem to think Malfoy!" her voice came out strained as her body quivered under the pressure of lifting herself from his limp body for a second attempt.

Losing his patience at her failed second attempt, he snarled "Just get off will you?" before deftly flipping her on her back and press his full body on top of her own. "You're doing it completely wrong!"

"Well not all of us participate in these kinds of activities on a regular basis!" Hermione huffed out, her chest jutting sharply from his line of vision. "And I see that you're not making too much progress yourself!"

"We need to work as a team Granger," he grunted as he pulled of her, "Use your hips!"

Thrusting her hips as demanded she heard his primal cry just before he came slamming back down on her, "I got the damned light bulb!"

**There we go...Hope you enjoyed...Review please!!**


	8. I wish

"I wish I had a scar on my forehead" Draco whined to no one in particular, "A big flashy gold one, way better than Potters

"I wish I had a scar on my forehead" Draco whined to no one in particular as he stalked around the Slytherin common room, "A big flashy gold one, way better than Potters!!"

In an instant there was a flash and a hole appeared in Draco's temple the shape of an apple bringing crippling pain and tears pooled within Draco's eyes. Bringing his hands up to cradle his aching head, a white light flashed behind his eyes followed by a swirling vortex of darkness.

"Oh My God!!" someone screamed "Draco's dead!!" as he collapsed on the emerald green couch "Someone get Professor Snape!!"

"Shut up will you!?" Draco growled from the couch gasping in pain as radiated through his mind "I'm growing a damn scar here!" as students ran in panic as they saw the Slytherin Prince fall before them.

As he spoke a golden light flowed from between his clutched fingers as the scar took form. Dashing to the bathroom, he peeled back his hands revealing his wish, "Holy Apple!" he bellowed as Pansy sauntered in the room, "That's not what I wished for!! Take it back!!" Shining brighter than the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye; a golden apple sat proud and happy in the middle of Draco's milky white forehead.

"But Drakey, it's beautiful and golden, and for once not coming out of your ass!"

**Ya, its werid, but I was in a weird mood...so yeah, enjoy!**


End file.
